15 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-15 ; Comments *Programme broadcast live from Sweden, with (appropriately) a Swedish band in session, as part of the Euro Action campaign. Sessions *Bear Quartet, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1993-06-05. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a *Done Lying Down: 'Dissent (7"-Heart Of Dirt EP)' (Abstract Sounds) #''' *Teddybears Sthlm: 'Backbite (12")' (MVG) :(JP: 'I've just opened the windows here because the studio was a little hot and they've got triple-glazed windows in the studio here in Stockholm, and there's some very very cold night air coming in: very welcome it is at the moment, but not for much longer, I suspect.') *Bear Quartet: 'Hrrn Hrrn' (Peel Session) *Deep Turtle: 'Melarga (2x7"-Riva!)' (Fossil / Happy Bone) *''(interview with local promoter Harry Byrne)'' *This Perfect Day: 'Camping (7")' (Snap) @''' *Fun-Da-Mental: 'Countryman (12")' (Nation) &''' *Mufflon 5: 'Closer To The Door (CD-Boca Juniors)' (Snap / A West Side Fabrication) *''(11.30 p.m. news - edited out)'' *Trumans Water: 'Skyjacker (7")' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Hustlers H.C.: 'Big Trouble In Little Asia (12")' (Nation) '''# & *Bear Quartet: 'Gone Gone' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Blonde (split 7" with Read Only Memory)' (Guiding Lights) Recorded live at the Brixton Academy: given away free with Adventure Magazine in Denmark. File a ends *Pouppée Fabrikk: Brigade (CD We Have Come To Drop Bombs) Energy Rekords ERCD 035''' @ &''' *Dajae: U Got Me Up (12" U Got Me Up) # & *René Et Gaston: Vallée De Larmes (12" Vallée De Larmes) Fresh Fruit Records Fruit 007''' @ &''' *Blithe: Lost In The Attic (CD Head Is Mighty) A West Side Fabrication WeCD 057''' §''' File e begins *Captain Beefheart: Sweet Sweet Bulbs (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Nouvelle Generation De La Republique Democratique Du Congo: Ephree (CD Dans Porokondo Zipompa-Pompa) Gina Kiaku Production ‎– GK 2812 56 *A Shrine: Hi (CD Glace) A West Side Fabrication ‎– WECD 056 *news File b *Cranium HF: 'Pinhead State (12"-The Deal EP)' (Hydrogen Dukebox)' @' *''(phone interview with member of Bear Quartet)'' *Bear Quartet: 'Spoon' (Peel Session) *Oil In The Eye: 'Fornic 8R (Compilation CD-Virtual Energy)' (Energy Rekords)' @' *Combustible Edison: 'Cry Me A River (7")' (Sub Pop) *Velvet Monkeys: 'We Call It Rock (2x7"-Better Living)' (Ecstatic Peace)' @' John has three attempts at playing this, and gets the title wrong to boot. *C Company: 'When The Great Men Sign Their Names' (Plantation) *Inside Treatment: 'Delusion (Compilation CD-Virtual Energy)' (Energy Rekords)' @' *Jah Woosh Meets Mixman: 'Words Of Isaiah (LP-Fire In A Blakamix)' (Blakamix) File e ends *Bear Quartet: 'High Noon' (Peel Session) *C.J. Bolland: Camargue (LP-The 4th Sign) (R & S Records) ' @' *''(interview with two members of Popsicle, only one of whom actually speaks)'' File b ends *Popsicle: Template (CD Lacquer) Snap Records SNAP 11''' §''' *P J Harvey: Hook (album 4-Track Demos) Island Records''' §''' *news *Ironside: Skincrawl (7" Fragments Of The Last Judgement) Subjugation ‎– SUB 003''' §''' *Fluke: ? (album Six Wheels On My Wagon) Circa CIRCA 27''' §''' *Free Kitten: Oh Bondage Up Yours! (7" Oh Bondage Up Yours!) Sympathy For The Record Industry ‎– SFTRI 256''' §''' *LPC: Freedom (CD Welcome To Lucky People Center) MNW MNWCD 234''' §''' *Blithe: Bikehelmet (CD Head Is Mighty) A West Side Fabrication WeCD 057''' §''' *The Earthworm: Hardest Work (12" Natural Glow) EXperimental EX 21''' §''' Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c Tracks marked #''' available on '''File d Tracks marked &''' available on '''File f Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *a) CB120 JP 1993-10-15 Side A *b) CB120 JP 1993-10-15 Side B *c) John Peel tape no.76 side a *d) Peel October 1993 Lee Tape 197 *e) John Peel 90s *f) John Peel 09 Oct 1993 etc ;Length *a) 00:46:18 *b) 00:47:29 *c) 00:46:19 (to 36:40) (from 26:17 unique) *d) (56:23 -1:09:38) (from 1:05:29 unique) *e) 00:49:08 (to 12:22 unique) *f) 01:35:30 (from 01:12:01) ;Other *a) b) Files created from CB120 of the 500 Box. *c) From DW Tape 76 *d) Peel October 1993 Lee Tape 197 *e) Many thanks to Tim *f) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *d) Not available *e) Mooo *f) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)